The association between diabetes mellitus and erectile impotence is well known, and the frequency of these disorders ranges from 27 to 71%. In comparison to control subjects, diabetic patients show extensive behavioral decreases in sexual desire, arousal, activity and satisfaction. See Schiavi, R. C., Diabetologica, 36:745 to 751 (1993). The effect of glycemic control on the development of sexual problems is uncertain. In addition to the peripheral neurovascular pathology, the abnormal central nervous processes may also contribute to diabetic erectile dysfunction.
There have been reports that link diabetic erectile dysfunction to a transient gonadotropin deficiency. See Ishida, Y. et al, "Unusual Combination of Insulin-Dependent Diabetes Mellitus and Transient Pituitary Isolated Gonadotropin Deficiency", Intern. Med. (Japan), January 1994, 33(1) pp 27 to 30.
There have been several attempts made to treat diabetic male sexual dysfunction. According to Desvaux, P. et al, "Prostaglandin E1 in the Treatment of Erectile Insufficiency; Comparison of Efficacy and Tolerance Based on Different Etiologies", J. Urol. 100(1) pp 17 to 22 (1994). Some success has been obtained using a combination of papaverine and an alpha-blocker. Even more limited success has been achieved by administration of prostaglandin E1. However, as of yet there is no highly successful pharmaceutical for the treatment of this dysfunction.